The First Lady
by Elizabeth R. Austin
Summary: Lydia has been gifted as the only vampire capable of reproduction. Her master send her to live wiht her dear friend Integra Hellsing in hope that she will find a mate, and relax a little. AlucardXLydiaOC. Rating is subject to change.
1. Meeting Lydia

"Sir Hellsing, I have a letter for you," Walter said through the door.

"Walter I am very busy, I don't have time," Sir Hellsing said as she placed her hand for to her forehead.

"Sir Hellsing the letter is from Athena, it was personally delivered," Walter said cutting Integra off.

"What? Who delivered it," Integra asked throwing open the office door.

"Captain Cathal dropped it off," replied Walter handing her the letter.

Integra instantly opened the letter. She knew Captain Cathal was Athena's top captain, and she wouldn't send her, if it wasn't important. Captain Bryna Cathal had been with Athena's agency since she was little. Bryna, Athena, and Integra had met each other on several occasions as they grew up, since all three families were in the same business.

Slowly Integra unfolded the letter, ripping the Greek Ambrose emblem, and read it.

_Integra,_

_I'm sure as you are reading this you are assuming I am in a terrible predicament or something of the sort, but this is not the case. I am writing you to ask you for a favor, and to invite you to a celebration. As always anyone you wish to bring is welcome. The event will commence __in two days__ around__ sundown__. If you absolutely cannot make it, then please call me immediately. This is of a very important matter to me Integra, and you know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't. I hope to see you around __six__ tomorrow. _

_As always,_

_Athena Drea Ambrose_

"Walter," Integra said as she stared at the curling letters. "Please make a call; we need to fly out immediately to Meteora Greece. Tell Alucard and Seras they will be going with us."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing."

With that said Integra turned immediately and headed to her room to pack. As she threw in her last bit of necessities the phone next to the bed rang.

"Yes Walter," she said answering the phone hurriedly.

"Sir Hellsing, Pip has requested to join us, is that alright," Walter asked peacefully.

"Yes, of course. Athena loves company," she replied smiling slightly.

_It's been years since I've heard word from her. _Integra thought letting the smile linger on her face.

Athena had often lent troops and supplies to Integra when she was in need. She had even offered to send a vampire in dire circumstances. Athena was by far Hellsing's greatest connection.

Integra wiped the smile of her face as she joined the others in the car. It was a nice October evening; the leaves were just now changing. Integra looked at Walter, who was humming and smiling. This confirmed her suspicions about Walter's excitement over this trip. Walter had often taken care of Athena when her butler Willow was out on a mission. Walter also had enjoyed Willow's company for she was a proud proper and intelligent lady who would talk with him of the old days and share her secrets on her irresistible tea.

The ride was silent until Seras found herself unable to contain her questions.

"Why must we drop everything for this person," asked Seras.

Seras knew Integra never dropped everything at once for anyone. Not once, even if they were dying.

"Because Seras, Athena is a dear friend of mine. She has never asked me for anything. Not once. She has lent us aid, and offered her strongest weapon to us," Integra answered coolly lighting a cigarette and not looking at Seras.

"Weapon," Seras said confusedly.

"Well, in a way yes. Her name is Lydia. She is very similar to Alucard in some ways, from what I understand. I have never met her but from what Athena tells me she is extremely valuable both as a possession and as a friend."

"Great, another vampire," Pip said with a sigh.

Alucard began to smile.

"Perhaps, this will be more interesting than I thought," he said in a sly tone that caused Integra to shoot a look at him.

"You will not lay a hand on her Alucard. She is no young vampire. You will respect her like it or not," Integra replied sharply.

Alucard frowned. He did not expect Integra to act so harshly to his comment.

The remainder of the trip was in complete silence. Seras was too busy worrying about this new vampire to ask any more questions. Alucard was trying to determine how he would keep from boredom, while Integra and Walter ran through memories of old.

* * *

"Will," Athena said as Willow arrived in the office with tea and blood for the soon to arrive guests. 

"Yes Master Ambrose," Willow replied.

"Has Lydia gotten herself ready yet," Athena asked staring out the window at the home were Lydia lived.

"I believe so. She is currently in the garden of her home with the children. They were all crying this morning," Willow replied.

"Yes I know, but Lydia needs this, she is bored and overworked. The last time she was allowed out on her own was seventy five years ago," Athena said.

"I know Mistress," Willow said pausing. "Our guests are here. I shall bring them up. Lydia should be in shortly after she returns the children to Madrona."

With that said Willow left the office and proceeded to the foyer where she opened the door before Integra could raise her hand to knock. A smile on her face accompanied by a hug to each warmly greeted Walter and Integra. The hug and warm greeting shocked Alucard, Seras and Pip. They had never seen either of them participate in such an action.

Alucard slowly observed the woman, she appeared to be around Walter's age, but her age was only shown in her eyes and hair. Her eyes were green and lively but showed the wisdom that only comes with age. The women's hair was grey, but it was much closer to the color of the white fluffy snow topping the mountains of the area. Her height was also peculiar; she stood close to Walter's height.

Willow turned quickly, leading them down the Victorian decorated hallway to the office...

"Come in, the tea and blood are already upstairs, as is a bottle of Lydia's favorite wine. Athena is currently waiting for you, and Lydia will be in shortly," Willow said as she led the group to the office.

As they entered Athena stood and welcomed them to sit. She to greeted and was greeted with smiles and hugs. Athena then handed a single sheet of paper to Integra.

As Athena handed the paper to Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Pip took in the woman. Her smooth brown hair was swept neatly into a bun. Her eyes were grey but the life in them gave them a silvery tone. Athena stood at an equal size to Integra easily. Athena was wearing a military dress like uniform. The uniform was marked with several symbols including her family's seal. The biggest difference between the two women was that Athena gave off a softer less sharp feel than Integra did.

"The favor I have to ask of you is to allow my servant Lydia to take a vacation and stay with you. She will be at your services as payment for her stay. Lydia has become bored and restless with our late lack of activity, and I feel she deserves a sort of vacation if you will. She shouldn't be of any trouble. Her peculiarities tend to not affect those around her at all. She's very much a self service type of woman."

Integra scanned the paper.

_Name: Lydia Irene Evania_

_Age: 557_

_Birth date: October 18__th__, 1450_

_Death date: February 14__th__, 1476_

_Height: 6'3"_

_Weight?????_

_Hair color: Dark Brown_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Master: Athena Drea Ambrose_

_Birth place: Meteora, Greece_

_Current living space: Grevena, Greece_

_Blood specifications: Three tablespoons of chosen wine with blood. Must be served in clean wine glass._

_Sleeping arrangement: Must have one heavily curtained window and only sleeps in her original bed.__ Only sleeps one day a week._

_Interest: Knowledge_

_Hobby: Music, reading, and painting._

_Skills: Can play any instrument, fight with any weapon, can draw or paint with an__y__ substance__, speaks numerous languages, and sings numerous songs_

_Weapons: Two guns. __Morpheus__ and Hecate._

_Special note: Lydia is capable of reproduction._

"Is that all she needs," Integra asked with a small smile.

"Yes. That and protection while she's weak for specially noted reasons," Athena replied in a serious tone.

"Well I doubt it will be a problem at all. I was expecting something bigger than this Athena," Integra said.

Athena laughed.

"Oh this is very big my friend. I trust you with my families most valued member. Lydia is not just our servant. She is a part of this family. I am expecting her back in one piece. You may enter Lydia, you drink is on the table," Athena said.

The doors opened again. Alucard turned his attention to watch over his glasses as Lydia entered. She was wearing a white blouse and jeans. Lydia stood slightly shorter than him, but that wasn't the first shock he got, nor was he the only one shocked. Lydia had tanned skin and blue eyes. Her presence was very alluring to Alucard. Her eyes bore a look of true wisdom, and her body an unspoken beauty. Her long dark chocolate brown hair reached her waist. Lydia's eyes were a deep sensational blue that not only spoke her wisdom but her beauty. But none of that was what truly perplexed him. What truly perplexed him was her sun kissed skin. But he wasn't the only one. All eyes remained on Lydia; she was truly a sight to see, especially since she was supposedly a vampire.

Lydia immediately bowed to her master and then passed her to sip down the blood in the wine glass on the table.

"Lydia, I would like to introduce you to Integra Wingates Hellsing, her butler Walter Dolnez, Hellsing's weapon Alucard, and Alucard's fledgling Seras," Athena said pointing to each as she went.

Lydia greeted Integra and Walter with a bow, which to Alucard's surprise was truly meant to honor. She greeted Alucard with a bow of the head, and Seras with the same.

Alucard smiled, she was undeniably a woman of her age.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Sir Hellsing," Lydia said bowing again to Integra.

"Likewise," replied Integra smiling.

"Thank you with supplying me with this vacation, both of you," Lydia said taking a seat.

Integra smiled, she hadn't had a true bow of honor form anyone except Walter in years.

"It will be an honor to have you on our team for a time," Integra replied.

A sudden interruption brought an unhappy glare to Lydia's face. Two of Athena's newly acquired and trained vampires entered.

"It'll be time to go soon Lydia," One said impatiently taping her foot.

Lydia turned to her master, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"Must I do this Master," she implored.

"Yes you must. You need to relax; you've been lurking in the halls to often lately. Now go with them and get ready," Athena ordered.

"Yes, my master," Lydia replied with a deep sigh.


	2. Lydia's home

The two trained vampires bowed to their master, a successful smile on their lips as Lydia slumped in begrudged fashion to them. Resentment burned in Lydia's eyes as she viewed her two colleagues.

"Lydia, be more grateful we are doing you a favor," said the one on the left.

"Yep. How are you supposed to find a mate when you never flaunt your good looks," said the one on the right.

Lydia seethed. A dark feeling overwhelmed the room leaving a cold burning feeling on everyone's skin. The sudden burst of aggression caused Seras to step back, and Alucard's normal stony stance to falter.

"That's enough from both of you, that subject is taboo for all of you. Lydia please calm down before you decimate this room. You know that your reacting how they want you to anyway," Athena sad in a stern voice.

Lydia gave her master a look of thanks. She let her tense emotion drain from the room allowing everyone to relax. Her colleagues took one arm each and led Lydia out of the room and down the long hallway.

After Athena was sure they were gone she ordered Willow to close the doors.

"Have a seat, and I shall give you everything I know about Lydia," Athena said taking her place in her office chair.

Everyone sat. Integra felt awkward sitting in front of the desk rather than behind. The other's felt awkward as well, but for a different reason. All the joyfulness had left Athena's voice.

"I suppose," she began leaning back, her eyes glazing over. "You should know how Lydia as change. I'm sure you all can see she was not a willing victim."

"Lady Ambrose, is this wise, Lydia is very private on such matters," Willow interrupted.

Alucard sensed a huge wave of worry from the old woman.

"Will, as much as I'd like not to tell. I believe they should know. IT explains some of her oddities, and her refusal to all attempts, and requests she is given," Athena said with a sigh.

Alucard's interest was now perked. He hadn't thought about it, but it did explain her human attachments and appearance.

"I don't know everything, but I'll tell you what's been confessed to me. Lydia's father befriended a scientist, or a professor of sorts. The man was a new neighbor, and quickly charmed the family. He seemed particularly fond of Lydia and her thirst for knowledge. Lydia grew fond of him as well, but on a different level. She saw him as a teacher, and he saw her as an object of desire. Her father unknowingly allowed the man to compete for courtship of his daughter. However, he was ineffective since he could only come over in the evening, at which point Lydia was usually entertaining others. After some times, Lydia accepted an offer to her. The man decided he must act quickly. He came over and requested to congratulate Lydia. Lydia's foolish father agreed. The man did not just congratulate Lydia. He offered her something she couldn't refuse. Unlimited knowledge. At first she recalled being skeptical but he eventually broke her down. She agreed to meet him the next evening at his house. Lydia told her parents it was to obtain some valuable books. By morning Lydia still hadn't returned. When she was found it was too late. He had tricked her, drugged her, and bit her. She has been a full vampire ever since," Athena finished.

"So what does that have to do with anything," Seras blurted out on accident.

Seras expected punishment but instead Athena gave her a kind smile.

"I'm glad you asked. It provides you with the reason the Vatican does not touch her, the reason for her cautions of men, the reason of her refusal to ever mate, and the reason for her god granted gifts such as reproducing. You see, form what we could gather; God forgave Lydia by blessing her with a few minor gifts such as the ability to give birth. But he told her she would never see heaven. However to this day Lydia can still be found in a church praying and being blessed every Sunday evening," Athena said still wearing the same sad smile.

More questions ensued than Athena had predicted. Most came from Seras and Integra, a few came from Walter and Pip, but none exited the great Alucard. Alucard was lost in his own thoughts of the mysterious female vampire. She was like a good puzzle that Alucard just didn't have all the pieces too. He pondered about her power and her connection to humanity throughout the entire remains of the conversation. Athena startled Alucard out of his thoughts by announcing it was time to make leave.

"We are off to some club or restaurant that my soldiers are fond of. Their hopes are to loosen up Lydia before her vacation. Her loneliness id becoming unbearable for all at times, and they want her to find someone. As do I, but that's so she stops roaming the halls changing the feeling of rooms every time she passes. She's beginning to make me feel bipolar," Athena said with a slight laugh.

Athena stood up and requested that everyone follow her and Willow back to the front. Once exiting the doors the Hellsing group found their vehicle gone and replaced by Athena's transportation surrounded by several jeeps bearing her organization's symbol.

"OY! Athena, she be takin' her new toy tonigh'. The silver crossfire," said a voice only familiar to half the people present.

"Thank you Captain Bryna Cathal," Athena replied.

"Tis my pleasure Lady Ambrose," the captain said approaching and bowing to Athena.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Bryna Cathal. I'm surprised you're not dead," Walter said with a slight chuckle.

"In your dream old man," Bryna said with a devious grin. "I'm beginin' to believe that age is gonna be the death of me. Integra how ya holdin up blondie."

Much to Alucard, Pip, and Seras's surprise Integra simply laughed.

"I'm doing well Bryna. Seems you haven't changed a bit," Integra said as she hugged Bryna.

"Aye, but you have. God you look awful. Stop killing so many trees blondie, and get some rest," Bryna replied with the same smile.

"If only I could Bryna," Integra said with a bittersweet smile.

"You can now. Ask Lydia, she'll do it in no time. She cuts my paperwork in half," retorted Athena. "And don't worry about it. Computers and type writers have her baffled, since I can't allow her to take them a part."

"Yup, tha' vamp still thinks the things cursed or something of the sort," Bryna said with a laugh.

Just then someone yelled for Bryna.

"Well Athena that's the signal, we'll see ya there," Bryna said walking off to the car from which the sound originated from.

Captain Bryna Cathal had a presence to her that no one could get over. She left her mark. Her hair was long and red, tied back in a tight braid. Bryna's eyes were green and full of mischief. She was taller and in excellent shape. The bare skin that the white tank she wore showed her few scars and her cargo low rise khakis where loser on the bottom and semi tight on her leg muscle at the top. It was clear that Bryna Cathal was no weak human, or woman for that matter.

As several jeeps drove away, Athena smiled and shook her head.

"It'd be best if we took you on a slight tour of our town, Lydia's temper will not be fair for the first hour or so," Athena said nonchalantly.

Willow let out a slight chuckle.

"That is all to true. I can't wait to see what they've forced her to wear. You do realize how cruel that was of you master," Willow asked with a slight smile.

"Willow, don't be silly. It was cruel but necessary. She needs company in that damned huge home, and I need some time to myself without her relentless wandering about the halls changing the mood with every passing," Athena said still smiling.

"She has her own home," Integra inquired looking shocked.

"Of course she does. She had the money, always has, and the estate had plenty of room. Besides Lydia's antiques are too precious to keep near developing vampires and such. It's quite beautiful. Willow we have to go there anyways, and I doubt Lydia would object to a tour as long as nothing is touched and her bedroom is intruded, Athena said moving to get into the car.

"Quite right master. The children won't be pleased, but they never are to hear of Lydia's leaving. Besides I believe it is time for their lessons. We shall drop them and Madrona off on our way out. It should take enough time that we will only need drive by the park and meet at the club," Willow replied opening the car door for her master and her master's company.

Walter made an attempt to convince Willow to ride instead of drive, but she cut him off quickly.

"Walter, Mistress Ambrose is my master and my responsibility, you will sit and enjoy the ride," she said with deafening finality.

It was a three mile drive to Lydia's home. Athena dared not to let anyone walk the road. She knew the werewolves of her organization roamed the area and didn't know the difference between and intruder and an organization member. The only one allowed to walk the road unscathed were herself, Willow, and Lydia of course.

When the pulled up to Lydia's home Seras let out a gasp. Athena ignored it and got out of the car.

"My word," said Walter as he stared at the home before him.

"It's…," stuttered Integra.

Alucard stepped out of the car. At first he was stunned. It was something magnificent, something so imaginative, and perfect.

"It's magnificent," he finished for his master.

Everyone turned a bit looking at Alucard. That had been the first words to leave his mouth the entire evening.

"Yes it is," Athena agreed.

The home was all stone. Each individual stone varied a bit in tone and shape. There were only a few windows. Two frosted glass ones on either side of the dark wooded doors. They looked as though they had been iced over. A few average sized ones appeared on either side of those on both floors. On one side a large cylindrical l tower protruded from where the corner of the home should have been, the other remained normal. Much to the surprise of most the porch and doors of the house felt warm and welcoming. The porch had elegantly carved banisters, and benches sitting on it. Four hanging baskets hung from the ceiling above the porch, hold brilliantly colored flowers. No one would have ever guessed the house was home for a vampire.

"Willow the key if you please," Athena said still starting at the home with a smile curling her lips.

"Of course my lady," Willow said approaching the door and opening it. "Lydia only has one rule, don't break anything. Anything goes without needing to be said."

Willow stepped asides as Athena led the others in.

"Is that," Walter started staring at the crystal chandelier high above their heads, lighting the foyer and the gorgeous cherry wood stair case.

"Eighteenth century chandelier, with hand shaped crystals, still lit only by candles. Of course Walter, what did you expect? Oh and she does have electric just not in certain antique lighting fixtures," said Athena admire the colors on the chandelier caused by the flickering lights.

The walls were smooth and white reflecting more of the candles lighting. The floor was high polished cherry wood. Centered in the main area was a rug that dated back to the fifteenth century. Along both sides of the hall a large antique mirror sat behind a Victorian style table which held an ancient vase, it breathed elegance into the small area. The vase was elegantly made and painted with ancient intricate designs telling a short tale, and held a gorgeous assortment of roses in full bloom looking as though they were frozen in time. The roses alluring cent had enveloped the entire foyer with their intoxicating sweet smell. The large ballroom style stair case was centered and connected to an above balcony, sweeping together in one fluid stream like movement.

"Beautiful isn't it. Lydia has been collecting these things for ages. In fact I believe she still buys them, even more so now that she understands computers," Athena said.

Alucard suddenly tensed sensing several vampires moving in their direction.

"I see you decided on a detour Master," said a soft voice accompanied by many child like giggles.

"Yes Madrona, we did. I thought it would be best to let Lydia calm down first," Athena said staring at the darkness down one side of the staircase.

"A good choice," Madrona replied moving herself and the children into the light to greet everyone.

"Oh my, Athena don't," Walter said abruptly.

Athena sighed looking at the little children surrounding Madrona. Her response produced anger in Integra.

"Why would anyone blood such young children," she asked in utter astonishment.

"Wait zey are vampires," Pip asked taken aback.

"I'm afraid so Pip, and Integra I don't think something that cruel can be understood," said Athena with a grimace unlike any the others had seen before.

Disgust overtook Alucard with the strength that only Mother Nature herself possessed. He could not imagine turning a child.

"Why don't you give our guests a tour while I feed the children Master," Madrona said dragging off the subject.

Athena began to shake her head, when one of the youngest children burst into tears and began yelling at her. Red tears raced down the child's delicate pale cheeks. Madrona made a short attempt to stop the child, but Athena signaled to let her go. The child instantly lashed out like a cornered viper at Athena.

"Why? Why must you send Lydia away," the child cried scratching at Athena's clothing.

Athena made no attempt to reprimand the child. She simply placed her hand on top of the little girls head and smoothed her hair out.

"Dawn, calm yourself. Surely you have sensed the unhappiness and loneliness growing inside Lydia. She needs to be free; she needs to find someone to remain with her for all times to come. You will all grow and develop and lose your need for her. She knows this, and it makes it all worse for her," Athena said as she bent done to the child's level. "No stop crying, you are stronger than that. Go and eat your dinner, understand?"

The little girl shook her head and returned to Madrona, who led her and the others to the kitchen. They all watched as they disappeared.

"That's so sad," Seras said.

"Yes it is, and there is nothing we can do for them. Lydia cares for them, and Madrona steps in when Lydia can't be here. She's got quite a bit of motherly instinct," Athena sad with a slight smile. "I suppose the study is the best place to start."

Willow shook her head and walked over to the set of double doors on the left. The doors slid silently into the walls.

"This," Willow said as she clapped her hands causing the ancient gas lamps to light. "Is her study, tread cautiously, most of the instruments in this room are ancient."

The room was beautiful. The walls were hand painted with a mural portraying a truly alluring garden. A silky smooth cheery wood desk sat in the middle and behind it an old slightly faded painting of a family that seemed to be form long ago. The desk had a small lamp, a large white quill, ink, paper, and a calendar. A few books were neatly aligned and open on the desk, and several instruments that didn't look at home sat out by the lonely lamp. The carpet of the room was a warm lush green that seemed as if it were going to grow into the mural at any moment. Several bookshelves covered the wall behind the desk ceiling to floor. It almost seemed as if the shelves were invisible and the books stood in midair at first glance. But at closer glance you could see the thin elegantly camouflaged shelves and the ancient text that sat on them. A globe was placed in the corner next to a glass case that featured a display of ancient time worn scrolls. The room made everyone feel as if time had reversed and brought them to a time of old.

"My, Lydia has quite the collection. Most of these are out of print, in fact I believe they are before times of copyright," Walter said studying the old books carefully.

"Most of the one's that Lydia keeps are. Lydia calls the ones in the middle the true classics. The only one she's kept from recent times that is considered a classic is 'Phantom of the Opera'," Athena said smoothly.

Willow let out a small chuckle.

"I remember when she ordered that collection. I believe Dracula was the first to go. She knew instantly that it was not original text and destroyed it, all the while ranting about the disgrace to the author and the real Dracula. She was rather infuriated," Willow said contemplating the amusing memory.

"Did she now," Alucard said in amusement running through the titles himself.

The more Alucard saw the more interested he was in speaking with Lydia. He hadn't met someone with such knowledge in hundreds of years. Besides her collection was truly admirable, and interesting.

"We must get going or Lydia is going to feel we don't intend on coming, "Willow said checking her watch that was hidden under her sleeve.

"Ah… Well I suppose your right. Not that it matters much Lydia keeps most of the house off limits to guest anyhow. Well to the car then. Madrona is undoubtedly already there," Athena said with a hint of disappointment.

Athena took the lead as Willow put out all the lights. Seras, Walter, Integra, and Pip followed Athena immediately, but Alucard lingered at the shelves as Willow put out the remaining few lights.

"Alucard, I must request you leave the room now," Willow said walking out the doorway.

Alucard looked up and stared at Willow. He noted that everyone else had left now.

"Willow," he said approaching the woman. " Lydia, she."

Alucard stopped; he wasn't sure what to ask. He had some many questions. This Lydia excited him. She gave a powerful presence, and showed herself to have grand intelligence. Also to his amusement, it appeared that she would make a worthy opponent.

"Don't dare ask her for a fight. Lydia only fights those who do not deserve the title of a vampire. She's not fond of unnecessary fights. As for any other questions you have, I'm afraid I can't answer them. Lydia's is a very secure individual, and I respect her wishes and her privacy," Willow said as she pulled the double doors shut and locked them.

Willow moved quickly to the door and held it open for Alucard.

"This way please, we are almost running behind, "Willow urged slightly as she bowed.

Alucard smiled a bit, and joined the others in the car. Willow immediately locked the doors and got into the driver's seat. The car was a bit more crowded than before due to the children and Madrona, but not enough to make anyone uncomfortable for the short period between Lydia's home and the manor.

Willow stopped at the manor and helped Madrona with all the children. After Madrona disappeared wishing them luck with Lydia she began the drive to the club Bryna had chosen for the evening's festivities.


	3. The Club

Willow slowly pulled into the lot of the club. She drove carefully up and down each lane looking for the silver crossfire of Lydia's.

"It's probably in the front Willow. And it appears everyone else is here. I counted eleven jeeps and the two heavy armored jeeps for the captains," Athena said to Willow ignoring the others chatter.

"Ah you are correct I see it now, looks like she just had it polished," said willow as she pulled into a spot one slot down from Lydia's car.

The care was a perfect silvery shade, shiny and polished like glass. On the hood, there was a custom job creating a cross on top of the symbol of the Ambrose family. The lines seemed etched like someone had sketched them in, and the blood red color made it look as though the car were bleeding. None the less it was gorgeous, perfectly clean inside and out. The black leather interior that looked like it had never been touched.

Pip and Seras gawked at the car, causing a smile to leap to Athena's lips again.

"If you ask politely I assure you Lydia will let you ride with her. Though I have only let her drive me once, and never again, since she has no fear of death," Athena said with a slight laugh escaping as she spoke.

Athena turned to the door of the club just in time for Bryna to come out.

"Oy! Finally you all made it. Took you long enough. You should see Lydia Athena. It took several large daiquiris but she's calmed and mellowed. We got her dancing too; she's got a bloody list of people to dance with. We found it easier to keep track that way. It seems she's got every guy wanting a dance in there. I find it qui' funny," Bryna said cheerfully.

Athena smiled. She had expected this. Alcohol couldn't get Lydia drunk, but it loosened her up a bit.

"So how did the dressing go," Athena asked.

Bryna's smile faded a bit.

"Well, not so good at first. Since you know, I let Jessie do the shopping. Lydia burned most of it immediately. Threw it right into the fire. She was livid wit' me. But anyho' we got her into something tha' covered the corse' she insists on wearing. 'Spose it's what she's use to. And we got her into the pants, she burned all the skirts Jessie bought, claimin' anything above the calf was obsene. And she did, for the record have shoes on, but took 'em off since they were hurtin' 'er. I think you'll be amused Athena, I was when the finished her," Bryna said turning and opening the door.

A wave of sound came from the open door, filling everyone's ears with dance mixes.

"This way," Bryna said over the noise leading everyone to the large club box that the Ambrose family had saved for their soldiers to have.

As they walked Athena searched the crowd, she saw her soldiers, and her other vampires but no sign of Lydia. Suddenly a familiar melodic tone swept into Athena's ears. Her vision redirected to the stage as her body halted. A smile crept across Athena's and Willows faces as they watched.

"Ah. There she is," Bryna said pointing at the stage for the others.

Lydia stood center stage singing into the mike. Her blue eyes seemed aflame as she let the words simply flow off her tongue. Her dark brown hair had been trimmed and styled. It was parted to the left, and cascaded from the part to her shoulders in a rippling motion. Her lips held a soft pink tone that stood out against her darkened Greek skin. They had gotten her into a black halter top that hugged every inch of her skin. It sunk lower than anything Lydia had ever been seen in before. Lydia's figure was truly mesmerizing. The jeans they had put on her were faded and had small cuts in the mid thigh and mid calf levels. The jeans held loosely against Lydia's long legs, almost desiring to cling but seemingly pushed away by some invisible force.

Willow let out a small chuckle as she watched several young men try to pry their eyes off of Lydia.

"How on earth," started Athena completely shocked.

"How else, wine and blood. We just kept feeding it to her, She was so angry she didn't even notice," laughed Bryna.

Integra shook her head.

"Why do I get the feeling she won't be happy if the alcohol wears off," Integra asked solemnly watching Lydia be led off the stage.

"Because she won't. Hence why we'll keep her a little intoxicated till morning when she falls asleep and then we will move her. I'll stay to calm her and then take my leave," Athena said watching as a young man of about twenty seven took Lydia's hand.

"Anyho' this way ladies and gents," Bryna said ushering everyone off to the table.

Once they reached the table, Athena took the head chair. Willow sat at one side of her and Integra at the other. The other's filed in randomly and unnoticed to Athena. Her mind was focused on seeing the handy work done to Lydia. The full shine that applied as a lady that only Lydia possessed had not been seen in ages. Her eyes watched as gentleman after gentleman watched Lydia float about the floor with yet another dance partner.

"Bryna fetch Lydia please," Athena said her eyes narrowing and straining at Lydia.

Bryna looked at her oddly, shrugged and walked off.

"Oi! Lydia," Bryna called out with a demanding tone.

Within seconds Lydia graced the table with her presence.

"Yes master," Lydia questioned with a bow as she moved directly under a light.

Athena studied Lydia's face with a smile. Light makeup dusted her face. The true lady that was Lydia was present that night. Athena was delighted, and not the only one.

Alucard studied Lydia more closely now. There was something to her presence. The presence of a true lady. One of which he had not been graced with since his time before his transformation. He mused searching through his files of olden memories, smiling as he found what he hunted for. The memory of a small vacation involving a delicate invitation to a ball by a family friend. Yes, he had seen Lydia there. But at the time he met Lydia, he had pronounced her as too delicate, too special for himself. She had caught his immediate attention at the mere age of sixteen; she shined as a proper lady like none of the others could. Lydia, he recalled, had the simplest dress at the dance, but somehow she was the diamond of the ball. No other lady, no matter what status, could stand next to her. Yes, this was definitely the same girl.

"Just making sure they did you properly Lydia," Athena said with a doting smile.

Lydia laughed lightly.

"Can I be done wrong," she questioned with a sensational grin.

"You most certainly can Lydia. Makeup ruins your perfection," Willow said sipping her water.

Lydia smirked and nodded her head in agreement.

"You flatter me Willow," she said in a soft tone.

As the next song started up a smile grew onto Lydia's face. It was a present day latino song with a salsa pace.

"I believe this is a sign that I should return to the dance floor," Lydia said smiling and bowing to her master and company.

Just as she turned to make her leave, Alucard stood shocking Hellsing and her company.

"Perhaps I will jion you," Alucard said just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Lydia paused but did not turn around. Alucard had made a wrong move. He had not adressed her properly face to face, nor had he requested a dance. Despite the fact that she had not turned to look at him he could tell there was insult and anger in her eyes. The emotion wafted over the table and directed themselves directly at him. He watched as Lydia's back straightened, and became more tense. Slowly all her muscles in her upper torso tightened.

"Lydia," Athena began. "I'm sure Alucard means you no insult. Perhaps he does not remember customs being how long it has been."

"Master, please do not feel the need to defend pigs it lowers the view of your standards," Lydia said sourly turning to glare at Alucard.

There was a slight pause, that showed signs of awaiting Alucard's response to the insult.

"Alucard, appologize or I fear will all be in deep," whispered Walter so only Alucard and Seras picked up on it.

Alucard scofed at the idea in his head, but he knew Wlater was correct. The only way to end this and lessen the damage was to appologize properly to Lydia. He hesitated slightly only because of her well placed insult.

To everyone's shock Alucard walked swiftly over to Lydia, and bowed down on one knee taking her hand into one of his. Lydia flinched and almost pulled her hand swiftly out of his grasp, but decided to allow him to attempt his appology.

"Please, dear Lady Lydia, I beg your forgivness for my tresspasses," Alucard said sorrowfully bowing his head.

Lydia glared down at the figure holding her hand and bowing before her debating on wether to except and reward him, or simpley give him a nonchalant sign of forgiveness. It all depended on whether she decided his intention were honest and noble or not.


	4. Days of Old

Lydia's harsh glare softened only a bit as her body relaxed.

"I accept your apology Sir, but I still decline the invitation," Lydia said with a clearly stony smile.

With her accepting of Alucard's apology, Lydia turned and headed back towards the dance floor where she was instantly rushed by several fairly drunk young men. Begrudged, Lydia bit her tongue and calmly declined the young men. After she had cleared out the intoxicated men, a young gentleman, looking to be in his late twenties, bowed before her and requested a dance. Lydia smiled graciously and accepted the offer.

Alucard watched from his chair in envy as the young man danced with Lydia. He had yearned for something like that of old for some time, but there was no way now. Alucard watched mournfully as Lydia's feet swept across the floor with grace. She moved smoothly without a single falter in her step. The young man that has asked for the dance could barely compare to Lydia's grace. It was apparent that Lydia set out to learn things and learn them well.

As she skimmed the floor in the final steps of the dance, Alucard sloshed his drink about the wine glass before he took a full and sudden gulp of it. The taste overwhelmed him. The combination of a very old and delectable wine combined with a type of blood Alucard had never been fed before. It seemed to fill his power to capacity. He had never added wine to his blood before, but now as he stared at the maroon liquid taking in all its qualities he began to ponder why he had not.

"Enjoying your drink Alucard?"

Alucard looked up from his drink to the voice. A slender young woman stood before him. She had an entirely different stance than Lydia. She was definitely from a more modern era, but she still had a slight sent of Lydia held in her body. She reached out her slender hands and took the glass form his hand. She slightly impressed him. This girl was brave enough to look him in the eye without any fear, and take his blood from him.

"I haven't taken anything but an empty glass from you. Normally I wouldn't obtain someone who insults my master a drink but it seems to keep you preoccupied and away from her so I shall return," she said waving the empty glass in his face before she left.

At first Alucard was infuriated with the audacity of the young vampire. She had just fully and outright mocked him to his face without concern. But then he found himself more amused than anything. Apparently, Lydia's proud nature rubbed off on her apprentices. He knew he was going to enjoy Lydia's vacation, possibly more than she herself did.

Alucard rose from his seat at the start of the next song. Determined to get a dance in with the evasive Lydia.

"Alucard, let it go," Integra said in a strong stern voices as she stared at him over her wine glass.

"Whatever do you mean my master," Alucard said with a deceptive grin.

"You know exactly what I speak of. Leave her alone. She will only get annoyed with your persistence."

Alucard frowned, and moved through the table towards his master. Integra's face scrunched in fury. She readied herself to strike at Alucard's insolence.

"Why master, what little faith you have in me. I promise you I will show Lydia to a place her mind hasn't been in years."

Integra smacked her glass out of the way and stood up right.

"Damn it Alucard. Let her alone. She has no interest and messing with her will get you killed."

"Tut, tut. Integra, you assume so much of such a fair true lady."

"Alucard you'd be wise to walk on glass with Lydia, she already has shown that she is not too terribly fond of you or your existence," Athena said standing up to calm Integra down.

Alucard glanced at Athena. He attempted to smile politely, but failed miserably and in the end only offended Athena more.

"Now listen here. This is no laughing matter Alucard. Lydia is to be respected or you will be dealt with by my hand, and let me assure you when I am done with you, you will wish your master had been in charge of your reprimanding. Am I crystal clear," Athena hissed giving Alucard no softer than a steely gaze.

Alucard bowed his head. He had no intention on furthering the damage he had started; his reputation had indeed been his ruin in this situation. With a sigh of defeat, he stepped outside of the table and gave his master and Athena a proper bow before returning to his empty seat.

Alucard sat as he stewed, contemplating ways to satisfy his curiosity of Lydia. Something about her was drawing his attention. However, it was not that she was just drawing his curiosity; no, it was that this creature, this female, captured his attention. Unlike others before her, Alucard could not lose his interest in this particular vampire. No, not vampire, Alucard was not interested in her as a vampire, but as a person, a person with a long complicated story like his.

"I see they have talked some sense into you Mr. Alucard."

It was the girl that had taken his glass. She was still as confidant as ever. Her head was held high, and she was smirking at him. She was an insolent girl, how Lydia ever tolerated credit for her abilities he could not understand. This girl had to be much of a disappointment to Lydia.

"It's rude to think rudely about other people and never say it to their face. Regardless here is your drink. I am afraid the wine is not as delectable as the last, but that requires Lydia's authorization. Tata," she said setting the glass in front of him and turning away.

He picked up the glass slowly sloshing the red liquid inside. Alucard could see the blood swirl and mix with the wine. He sniffed it. This wine was not of a high caliber at all. At least compared to what he had for his last drink.

As Alucard busied himself with his drink, Lydia was slowly regaining her composure, and as a result, she was becoming rather disgruntled.

"Bryna," she growled spinning away from her dance partner and taking a firm grasp of her colleague.

Bryna gulped and allowed herself to be drug off to the booth by Lydia.

"What is this," she snapped pointedly at the top. "And these, are these cuts in pants?"

Bryna stared at her feet. She knew she was in for it. Lydia had not had enough to drink to keep her happy all night.

"Bryna! Answer me. Did you disgrace and expose my body," Lydia question in a tone that held immeasurable emotions.

"Lydia, we" Bryna began only to be cut off by Lydia again.

"Enough, this is not an agreeable outfit. I demand a change of clothes now, or I shall leave."

Bryna looked to Athena for assistance. Athena gave her an inquisitive look.

Just as Bryna began to say, something Jessie came to her rescue.

"Bottoms up Lydia," she said shoving the glass into Lydia's hand.

"Jessie I don't want any..."

"Lydia you drink that glass or else," Athena said cutting in. "Relax, most of these people are intoxicated and won't remember you tomorrow any way."

Lydia looked sorrowfully at her master and then the glass. The wine was that of her favorite winery. She smiled wryly and sipped it down. She looked at Bryna for a second, but then turn to Jessie.

"Get me a new pair of jeans, nothing tight, and a blouse of some sort, nothing low, and another glass, and I will stay."

Jessie shook her head and skittered out of sight immediately.

Lydia turned to Bryna.

"Bryna I am…"

"I know. I made a wrong decision Lydia, an' I'm sorry fo' tha'," Bryna said bowing her head to Lydia. "My hopes ar' tha' you'll forgive me'."

Lydia stood still a moment, then placed a single hand lightly on the captain's shoulder.

"Forget it Bryna. I do not wish to leave you behind on a sour note. It would leave me terribly upset, since our friendship has lasted so long."

As she finished Jessie returned with new clothes and a glass of wine. Lydia took the item, sipping down the wine and finishing not long after taking it. She then made her way to the restroom to get herself changed. Jessie had brought her back an ice blue blouse without sleeves. The blouse had a tie around to the back that tightened the waistline. The neck of the shirt dipped lower than Lydia's usual standard. The pants Jessie had brought back were black dress pants with a silver belt. The pants clung a bit to her backside, but nothing more. They hung loosely on her body, allowing her to feel more comfortable. She walked out of the restroom, head held high as always. Lydia grabbed a cold glass filled with a strawberry daiquiri, one cup of wine, and half a cup of blood. The ice crystals that had formed on the thoroughly cooled drink melted and dripped around her fingertips to the floor.

"Better now are we Lydia."

Lydia smiled, and slowly licked the red drink of her lips.

"Yes, I am rather content at the moment Jackson."

"Never get anything past you do I master?"

"Not now, not ever Jackson. It's a waste of your time trying really," she said turning around and smiling at the young vampire.

Jackson had only been eighteen when he fell for some vampire's trick. He was rather tall, and well built. Lydia had only saved him under orders, but in the end, she was glad she did. It turned out that his girlfriend had been the one who tricked him. Knowing how that betrayal felt Lydia took Jackson under her wing, and help him to heal. It had backfired on her once long ago, but she no longer worried about that. She was now his mother figure, and that put up a boundary of their relationship.

"It's a shame really master, the outfit was rather flattering," Jackson said with a sickly smile as he turned a left to the dance floor.

Lydia merely swallowed her drink harshly and let him go. She was not in the mood for more arguments, there seemed to be other more disturbing things that she felt needed her attention at the moment. Another vampire in the room was pressing into her thoughts. Whoever this vampire was, he or she was just as powerful and did not realize their actions. Lydia searched the room cautiously, dancing with a few people along the way. She felt out the source slowly so she would not draw too much attention to herself. It had not taken her long out figure out it was Alucard. Instantly her anger flared, perhaps she had been wrong. Alucard's arrogance had already proven itself capable of insulting her. A quick glare from Athena's direction silenced the growing emotion and forced it away.

Lydia watched Alucard sending stronger and stronger responses to his attempts at entering her mind. The other vampire seemed unfazed. He simply stared of sipping the wine set in front of him. Finally she gave up and walked towards Alucard until he took notice of her.

"May I ask why you see fit to enter my mind," she asked fighting back the urge to cause him considerable amounts of pain.

Alucard merely stared at Lydia for a moment. He remained completely unaware of his curiosities effect on Lydia.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Alucard said keeping a straight face though his own mind was spinning from the alcohol and her presence.

"If you really want a dance, you need to earn it. As you know sir you offended me," Lydia said changing her stance a tad, shifting her weight to one side.

Alucard shifted nervously. This was not going the way he had hoped.

"Miss Lydia, please forgive me for my trespasses in the past. I assure you that I had no intention of offended you so thoroughly. It has just been so long since I have met of a woman of your caliber, and it seems time has rusted my manners," he said as he kneeled before her.

Lydia was shocked at first, he was addressing her in way she had not been since the fifteenth century. At first, she did not react, but then she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Mr. Alucard, if you don't mind me asking, what date where you born," she said politely summoning Alucard to stand.

"The year was 1431," he said politely.

"I see, that explains plenty," Lydia said relaxing only a tad.

Lydia took a second to calculate her next move. Before she was not interested in this Alucard, but his knowledge may have proved useful to him. Lydia even considered him a possible companion. She certainly did not want him around all the time, but perhaps she could stand him long enough to share some stories of old. It had been ages since Lydia was able to reminisce about the old days of her past.


	5. Memories

"If sir, you speak the truth than you wouldn't mind showing me proof," Lydia said with a slight sharp smile.

Alucard removed his hat, and sat it in his chair. He then promptly removed his coat, and sat it on the back of the chair. Alucard analyzed his outfit for a moment, and had the boats change into ales work worthy shoe. He then bowed gracefully and slowly to Lydia.

"If the lady of the place does not object, I would adore proving my birth to her," he said returning Lydia's smile with another of its same nature.

Lydia hesitated a moment, but recalling his usefulness held out her hand for Alucard to take. He took it immediately, and bowed down giving it a soft kiss. True to his words he should that he knew how to treat her proper. Alucard lopped his arm with her and escorted her to the floor.

"Perhaps a change in the music would do," he asked watching all the younger people dance in suggestive, and wild styles he had never encountered.

Lydia nodded. As they stood, many of Lydia's assistants moved off the floor taking other with them. Bryna being one of the last people to leave took a moment's pause near Lydia and gave her a small petite thought to chew on.

_It seems tha' only one o' you is ready to dance._

Lydia smiled and nodded. She surfed her memory for the last gown she had worn, upon finding it her clothes changed. Alucard not missing a beat turned and faced Lydia taking her hands in his. The needle hit the record, and the waltz began.

She had set a trap for him. He knew this. Lydia had picked a song that had gone unused since her death or rebirth. She was tremendously intelligent. He knew that Lydia was completely aware that if he were whom she had suspected at this point this song would be the only one to confirm it. Lydia had calculated her move, and as he suspected she would always do, hit her target.

"Is it all to your satisfaction Miss. Lydia," Alucard ask continuing the dance smoothly as possible.

Lydia remained silence. She was too busy reminiscing about the past to her his question. She had only danced with two men who danced as well as he was. Eliminating one was easy; she knew who Alucard really was now. However, that was just one mystery solved, and it did not matter. What mattered is she remembered this skilled dance level from a time far off. It was before she had been turned, before he had asked to court her. Her memory moved swiftly to him spinning her through her family ballroom. Her heals had clacked on the floor as the waltzed. He had been given her last true smile. It was his and would be no one else's as far as she was to be concerned.

As his question passed unanswered Alucard let go a full on competent grin. He watched her eyes, and knew that she was remembering. However his assumptions and ego made him sure that it was his one dance with her that she was remembering. He began to pick up the pace and add in the more difficult steps of the song that he had used with her before. As he spun her about, he kept his eyes on her face, awaiting a moment when she was no longer reminiscing so he could ask her again.

However, about halfway through the song, Lydia still in her memories and moving in an automatic way began to shed tears. At first Alucard thought that, he was just imagining it, but when he pulled her back for the finish of the waltz, he saw the shine in her eyes and on her cheeks. Even in tears, she was elegant. He stopped and the music changed itself immediately.

Though the floor began to fill up again, Lydia refused to move, and despite his discomfort with the situation Alucard would not leave her.

"Miss. Lydia, I beg your pardon but the dance is over," Alucard said looking her straight in the eyes, but to his dismay, there was no response.

What he did next, well even in his own honest opinion Alucard should have known better. However, he pressed anyway. Alucard instantly invading her thoughts. It surprised him at first, but as he watched the memories, he understood. He waited in the back corner of her mind hoping he would not be caught. He watched her dance with the man; he watched her listen outside the door with her sisters as the man asked permission to court. He saw her acceptance when her father called her in and the happiness on her face. Knowing what was to come next, he removed himself from her mind, his satisfaction lost.

Cautiously placing a hand on her face and whipping it away, he sent a vibration of his power to her. Her eyes unglazed and at first, she seemed confused. Then she realized what he was doing her cheeks grew pink.

"My apologies Alucard, did you ask me something," she said backing away.

Alucard looked at her remembering his own pain of loss, but he had not lost a family. Remembering Mina, and how that one loss hurt he pitied Lydia. Not only had she been turned at an early age, but also she had been turned at a time causing her every possible loss she could suffer. Not only that but she had been tricked, promised something that she wanted desperately to cover the harsh truth of the curse. Lydia had not chosen immortality, no unlike he it had been thrust upon her against her will. This angered him greatly.

"Alucard," Lydia questioned beginning to lose patience.

"Ahhh, I was wondering if the dance was up to the lady's expectations," he said snapping form his own thoughts.

"Just as good if not better than the last time sir," she said with a slight smile.

She had remembered. A smirk grew on his face. Alucard's confidence grew with this. She would be a challenge to handle. He had known this form the moment she entered the room earlier that day. However, a challenge was good for him, it may not have been a physical one but it would be something to preoccupy him. Perhaps he would no longer be alone all the time. Perhaps now he would have someone to chat with, someone who enjoyed some of the same things. Someone who understood the curse of the immortality and did not consider it the greatest gift. However, most of all someone who allowed him to remember who he was before, and not now.

"May I interest the lady in a drink," Alucard said with a smile and bow.

Lydia hesitated at first, but decided one chance he had fail, but on the second try he redeemed himself. So should she give him a third?

"Only If I can choose the drink sir," Lydia said holding out her hand.

Back at the original table, Sir Hellsing rose from her seat to stop Alucard, but Athena stopped her.

"Let it go Integra. They are enjoying themselves. It seems Alucard has restored some of Lydia's memories, and given her a challenge too," Athena said watching the two.

"Are you sure Athena? I didn't peg Lydia as one that was quick to forgive, transgresses."

"Normally I would agree, but Lydia is not daft. She knows this is an opportunity to have someone, which she can reminisce with. All the other vampires I have are much younger. Besides Lydia will not spoil this evening, she wants to leave everyone here happy."

Integra resettled in her seat.

"It'll all be alright Sir Hellsing," Willow said patting Integra on the back. "Lydia's is smarter than any of us can comprehend. Alucard may be her last hope."

Integra looked over to Willow.

"Surely you don't," Integra started.

"Unfortunately we do. Alucard is closest to what she lost. And more than anything Lydia wants her chance back," Athena said with a sigh.

"What do you mean her chance back Athena," Integra questioned.

"Integra, that is something Lydia will have to explain, or perhaps Alucard, but we cannot. Our promise to Lydia seals us form giving away anymore than we had. Her memories are a private matter to her, and should not be devilled into," Willow said looking at the two.

"But," Integra began.

"No, it won't happen Integra. Lydia is not power hungry, and I doubt Alucard is either. I would not worry about it. Besides Alucard is barely stronger, and knows neither of them would win out in a fight. You need not worry about such issues," Athena said sipping her drink.

"Wait, do you meaning master becoming Miss Lydia's mate," Seras whispered wide-eyed.

Athena smiled and shook her head in response. As a result, Seras's jaw dropped, and Pip spit out his food.

"Mam' are you talkin' little Alucard's abou'," Pip asked wiping his mouth off.

"No not quite, the children will be normal, I believe," said Willow still watching Lydia to make sure she was not listening in.

"That's correct, Lydia can bear children, human children, but only a limited number. On the downside, it will be more painful for her and so will her cycle. However she does well taking care of herself so I wouldn't worry," Athena said as she observed Lydia's interaction with Alucard.

"So the children will be human. That's certainly different," Walter, said resting his cheek on a hand.

"It's what she asked for. Lydia, as Alucard does, views her immortality as a curse, and regrets her decision. Well not decision, but stupidity is a better word for it," Athena said.

"Sti' Alucard as a fathe' tha's a funny thought," Pip said with a laugh.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Sir Pip on this one," Walter said joining in on the laughter.

They all watched as Lydia verified the order Alucard placed with the bartender. Their clothing was back to normal, and Alucard was still without jacket or hat. He led Lydia over to a table and pulled out the chair for her. Athena smiled knowing he had accepted Lydia's challenge. Alucard knew of one challenge that eh was participating in, and Lydia was aware of the same one. However, they were both unaware of how this game would be turned around on them, and how it would be a very different challenge.

"Willow, you are absolutely brilliant," Athena said softly.

Willow smiled. She knew that this would happen, and what was destined to happen. Alucard was just what Lydia needed, even if she did not accept him as a mate, he would still be able to keep her happy. He was old enough to reminisce with and that was all that Lydia required.

Lydia smiled, true to his word his manners had improved greatly since his second apology.

"I believe the merlot is yours," Alucard said setting down the glass in front of her before taking his own seat.

"You are quite correct. Which wine did you choose," she asked taking a sip.

"Something from the fifteenth century I believe," Alucard replied taking a sip.

"Ahh. Then you must be having something from the Darling winery. It's no longer in existence, but there wines were quite good," Lydia said smiling.

"You have excellent taste, in both blood and wine."

"Being picky pays off at times. I've grown my own for the last two centuries."

"That reminds me, your home, it was wonderful," Alucard said leaning back. "I haven't seen a chandelier like that in centuries. Nor a rug since I was in my own home"

"Thank you. It was from my home. Athena's great great relative of some sort took me to get them before the last member of my family sold it," she said laughing.

Alucard smiled. _Humor, taste, and intelligence, she hasn't changed since that ball_, he thought. He took another sip of the wine mixed with blood. He understood now why she enjoyed it this way. The taste was much better.


	6. Home in the Heart

As the wine glasses emptied, the hours dissipated into the night, and moods faded to gloom the long awaited departure of Lydia came to its beautiful blue blossom. She and Alucard were still seated at the table and had just ordered their fifth glass when she sensed the time was ripe. With a bitter smile on her lips, Lydia stood with her new glass abruptly. She raised her glass high. It was not until now that Alucard realized all dancing had come to a cease, and that the music had gone from its active state to a more somber symphony of instruments and sounds.

"My dear friends, both of young and old, those I have raised, and those that I have grown with. Your somber faces tell me that my departure will not see you well. Therefore, I must remind you, I will always be within reach, my mind only a mere thought away. Next, let me remind you there is nothing to be permanent about this arrangement. I know my home, and my place. However, I must agree with Athena for her name speaks the universe for her. I believe that she is correct in this dismissal from duties. A vacation shall help me revive and become the leader you all follow into missions. In conclusion, I ask you to tip your glasses down your throat and be happy for me, and take this as your vacation from me. Cheers my friends," Lydia spoke in boldness and eloquence that only fit her.

She smiled solemnly at everyone and tipped her glass to her lips parting them to let the liquid flow in a straight current through her system. The wine and blood stained her lips in a satin rose tone. Alucard watched her from the edge of his own glass. He quickly scanned the room. He had missed the dispersion of the people from the dance floor to their seats. Alucard took note of all the other solemn smiles, and crystal drops. He felt the gloom and the bitter happiness floating about the room.

Slowly each member of the Ambrose organization bayed Lydia his or her own goodbye. Some choose a respectful bow, some hugs, some salutes. They streamed one by one out of the room until all that remained were those that Alucard officially met and the Hellsing organization. He could sense the reluctance of Athena to let Lydia go. He sensed the extreme worry of something in the back of her mind. Alucard also sensed the conversing in thoughts amongst the group. He moved to the side with the other members of Hellsing. In a moments time strong hugs where shared and they escorted Hellsing and Lydia to the limo, which would transport them back to the airport.

Inside the car, Lydia seated herself parallel to the window. She had one elbow lightly propped on the car and her chin relaxing into her fingers. Lydia's eyes glazed as her mind wandered. Alucard watched from the opposite side of the car. At this point, he had waved Seras off several times. He had no interest in her useless chatter. He was more interested in what thoughts were passing through Lydia's head. Unfortunately, any slight hint was drowned out by Seras's annoying persistent questions.

"Seras for the last time, off with you," Alucard finally snapped at her aloud.

She shied away from him, scooting closer to Pip. He smiled at her and the two started up a quiet conversation.

"Lydia" Integra softly.

Walter and Alucard watched, as there was no response from Lydia.

"Lydia, I was wondering if there was anything you would need upon arrival to my estate," Integra said a little louder.

Still Lydia's eyes continued to stare out with an unchanging glazed look. Integra looked to Alucard for answers, but he had none to offer. He was afraid of applying any pressure to her mind not knowing her state. So instead, he decided on a safer method of simply calling out to her mind. At first, he when he called her name there was no response, and then an image. It was too quick for him to catch, so he made another attempt, creating louder thoughts. This time he managed to startle Lydia, who instantly readjusted her seated position. Her response came back polite and clear. She asked him what he needed, to which he told her that Integra had asked a question.

"Oh, my apologies Integra, my mind had wandered elsewhere I am afraid. Did you have a request," she asked civilly.

"Not a request per say, more of a question. Will you need anything upon our arrival?"

"Just a drink will suffice until my room is ready," Lydia replied as she returned to her staring.

As the pulled up the drive to the airport, Walter made the call back to headquarters.

When they had pulled up in front of the airport, the driver came and opened their door. Walter had been hesitant at first, not being used to this end of the status. Slowly everyone exited except for Lydia. Cautiously Alucard called out for her attention, again startling her to reality. In response Lydia removed herself from the vehicle. It was clear that she was rather reluctant about her trip.

"Everything alright Miss Lydia," Walter asked quietly from her right shoulder.

"Just a little tired I suppose," she replied with a smile.

"We'll ready your bed as soon as possible Lydia," Integra said turning to face her.

Lydia smiled but shook her head.

"Do not trouble yourself, take your time Integra. You all have traveled so far in such a small amount of time. I will only cover half the distance."

Integra smiled slightly but then frowned.

"Walter where are we going to place her? None of the rooms are in suitable condition yet, mine is to bright, and Seras's too small," Integra said facing Walter.

"Integra, I can put off my sleep a few more days. It is not a huge issue I assure you," Lydia said placing her hand on Integra's shoulder.

"Nonsense, you are on vacation Lydia, we must accommodate to your needs," Walter stated in finality.

Walter quickly looked at his watch.

"We must be moving now," he said as he grabbed the few bags and ushered everyone off toward the terminal.

Lydia kept herself at the back, with Alucard slightly in front of her, Pip and Seras flanked Walter, and Integra at the front of the group. Alucard had thought of a solution to the issue, but he remained unsure of her reaction. He had no intention on starting a fight with Lydia after the prior evening. However, he did have every intention on winning their little game. Therefore, after some careful thought he slowed himself down to Lydia's pace.

"A bit sluggish, yes," he asked softly.

She looked up to him reading the mischief in his eyes.

"Perhaps, or I may possibly just be observing," she said with a slight smile.

"Not too much of interest here for a scholar like yourself Miss. Lydia," Alucard said looking around at the bustling humans.

When Lydia remained quiet and turned her head away from him, Alucard smiled at himself, and his apparent accomplishment. However, it was short lived.

"Fickle," she said pointedly.

He turned his head to her with an inquisitive look.

"The one there, at the counter has a very fickle heart. He's worried his wife will catch him with one of his stewards," she said nodding her head in the general direction.

He smirked; she was showing a lower class of femininity.

"I didn't picture you as one for drama Lydia," he said looking down at her making the smirk clear to her.

Lydia looked up at him. His smile confused her, as did his comment. She had not a clue at what he was getting at. Suddenly, as they approached their departure gate, she heard the thoughts of another man dreaming of his arrival home. A smile crept across her face.

"I suppose they are correct about some," she said ignoring his comment.

His smirk faltered, as he gave her a questioning look.

"Home is where the heart is," she said putting a hand where her heart should be. "Do you still feel at home anywhere Alucard?"

He stopped for a moment. This he hadn't been expecting. Did he feel at home anywhere? Certainly not where he had been imprisoned. Maybe in the Hellsing manor, but unlikely.

"Neither do I," she said picking up the pass a bit so she could catch up with the other's.

Alucard was caught off guard by the comment. He certainly expected questions like that but not this soon. He felt slightly agitated about her making this game too easy. He wanted a mental challenge as well as physical, and since the priest had provided the physical, she would have to be the mental.

He entered the gate just after and took his seat of the plane next to her. While everyone nodded off to sleep, he and Lydia remained awake.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she said suddenly in midflight.

He looked at her.

"What makes you think you could offend me Miss Lydia," he said giving her a toothy grin.

She shifted in her seat. This was certainly uncomfortable for her. She had not intended to say such a thing in his presence yet.

"There is no need to think of it so Miss Lydia," he said slumping down in the chair.

She shook her head but said nothing more. He wished she had started another topic of conversation, but she remained silent. He had so many things he intended to ask about her, but Alucard remained unsure where to start.

"Would you have refused the offer," he asked surprising even himself.

She shifted again. He could not look at her though. Alucard was sure he had delved too far this time.

"Yes," she said solemnly. "I most definitely would have refused had I known. Would you?"

He smiled, and bowed his head. She had given the answer he wanted to hear.

"A thousand times over."

Lydia smiled as well. They felt the same about their positions.

"Lydia, forgive me if this is too bold, but the memory from our dance was it," he stopped unable to complete the sentence.

"Yes. You and he were equals on the dance floor. Yet he had the softer touch. I apologize; it was never your fault Alucard. I should not let myself wander into my memories so freely," she said looking away.

"There is no need to be sorry Miss Lydia," he said softly. " I think I may have a solution to your situation."

She peered up at him.

"Perhaps, if you feel comfortable that is, you could rest in my chambers until yours are ready for you," he said unable to sense her reaction.

"Thank you Alucard," she said smiling.

He cursed himself. She was winning with that. She had caused him to be a gentleman, and to open himself to her. However, he could not honestly tell himself that he was upset at the idea of her staying in his chambers.

The rest of the plane ride went by without incident. Alucard discussed his offer with Walter, who hesitantly ordered Lydia's bed to be moved into his chambers. After they had placed her key furniture, and he had moved his coffin, Lydia instantly laid herself down to rest.

In her sleep, the glow off the candles gave her a god like aura. Alucard enjoyed a glass of blood and wine before settling into his coffin. He made sure to leave two packets and half a bottle for Lydia. He hoped she would find his choice in wine satisfying.


End file.
